Tomco Reveal
by Nileonine
Summary: Tom X Marco fanfic! Also, First Fanfic! Tom says he would do anything for Marco even lose his demonic powers.
1. Reveal pt 1

**[This is my first story, a Tomco story (I read only three fanfics and I now ship Tomco) If I don't finish this here, check my profile to see when more updates come.  
** **Tom says he would do anything for Marco, even lose his fire powers. I partially based this story off of a song.  
** **-Angel with a Shotgun, by the Cab- listen to it on Youtube. But not an angel obviously.]**

 **[P.S sorry if the perspective is iffy I didn't know who's to write it in.]**

Marco was in Tom's room hanging out and playing video games. Marco was winning. Tom was mostly looking at Marco, only half trying to play. He noticed how Marco's brown eyes barely looked at his controller, his hands memorized the buttons, furrowed eyebrows, tongue slightly sticking out of his mouth in concentration, his fingers flicking this way and that. Tom noticed himself staring, for what was most likely too long, and mentally slapped himself. _He was a demon for hell's sake, he couldn't fall for a human, no matter how adorably dorky and kind said_ _human was._ Tom sighed out loud, Marco's eyes glanced Tom over.

"You okay?" a look of confusion on Marco's face.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine, it's just..." Tom paused trailing off, _should he tell Marco his feelings? He decided to do so later._ Marco triumphantly hit a button on his controller, delivering a winning action.

"Haha, yeah!" Marco stood pumping his fist into the air, celebrating his victory. He looked over at Tom who was staring at the floor obviously lost in thought. Marco was about to ask him what was wrong when suddenly the lights went out, Marco jumped, sucking in a short breath. Tom jerks his head up from the floor, his brain working rapid fire to find the cause of such a blackout.

"T-tom," Marco squeaked, "Does this normally happen?" Marco looked over to where his demon friend would be in the dark. Marco shuffles around, looking for anything to light up the surrounding area, he ends up falling into Tom's lap after tripping over something. Marco and Tom both have the same thought.

 _Glad it's dark so he can't see me blushing._

Marco scooted off Tom's lap and Tom deflated. Marco remembered that Tom could make fire.

"Of course" He whispered smacking himself on the forehead. Tom hearing this, asked if he was alright.

"Yeah I'm fine, but could you light the room a little?" Marco responded "With your fire" he added realizing what he said was pretty vague.

"Oh," Tom had also forgotten about his magic "Sure thing but I have to tell you something before I do." Marco hears Tom draw a breath as if preparing himself for something, and the creak of the couch as he stands up.

"Marco, I love you..." Tom whispers in the dark. Marco whips his head around to stare in the direction of Tom. They stand in darkness and silence for thirty seconds.

"Y-you do?" Marco stutters, stunned, unable to see Tom's face in the utter blackness.

"Yeah," Tom chuckles, "At first I didn't know what I was feeling. But I guess that now that you're here with me, like you have been for a long time, I know I can tell you." Tom lit some fire in his hand, illuminating his room, turning to face Marco. Marco saw the saddened expression on his face.

"You probably don't love me though" Tom sighs, "But I want you to know anyway, If you ever need anything, I'll be there... even the smallest things," Marco stares, unable to get over his shock. Tom looks at him with a sadness that nearly breaks Marco's heart and continues

"I know I love you because I felt this way when I was with Star, but never this strongly. I want to say, that if we could be together, I would willingly stand in darkness forever with you, be without my demon powers for you." Tom extinguished his fire for ten seconds before lighting up other places so they could see. Tom held his head in his hands, sitting back down on the couch.

Marco feels like he's being impaled in the heart with a needle. His friend, who probably has had a total of two friends in his entire life, is shattering before his eyes.

"You're one of the only friends I have ever had, why do I always have to fall for the people I'm the closest to." Tom let out an angry sob, shutting all three of his eyes fiercely. Tom looked up to Marco, his eyes welling with tears. [omg this is sad help] Marco felt himself beginning to cry as well. [I know how you feel Marco] Marco sat down on the couch choking back tears. Tom looked over at Marco in surprise.

"I-" Marco cut himself off. Looking into Tom's eyes one at a time, both of them were crying. Tom opened his arms, bringing Marco into an embrace. Tom sniffed in the scent of Marco's hoodie, tears soaking into the red fabric. Marco put his face in the crook of Tom's neck, unable to hold back the flow of sadness emanating from the both of them. Tom snorted a small laugh.

"Look at us, wallowing in sadness like best friends do." He sniffed, letting go of Marco to wipe his eyes with the back of his hand. Using his thumb to wipe the tears out from under Marco's eyes. Marco attempted a small smile. Tom returned the nervous grin, sighing deeply, he leaned back.

"Well now that that's over what should we do until the power comes back on," Tom said trying so hard to be strong in front of Marco, whose head was toward the ceiling, eyes closed, breathing deeply, trying to find the same feeling for Tom that he had for him. Marco thought of every single time he had been with his friend, thinking hard. Marco felt so comfortable with the demon, maybe he liked him back. Marco emerged from his memories to find Tom inches from his face. Marco tried not to flinch away, tried to stare deep into Tom's eyes. Marco blushed when Tom grabbed his chin. Tom tilted his head, not blinking. Tom looked at Marco, concern in every line of his face. Marco felt like the demon was staring into his very soul. Tom's hot breath was washing over Marco, It wasn't as uncomfortable as Marco would have thought. Tom was trying to decode the human, reading his emotions through his eyes. Marco was looking confused, eyes looking quickly over Tom's and back.

"Marco, what do you want." The demon's voice was soft. Marco pulled away, shivering. Tom grabbed Marco's hands, He stopped shivering. Marco looked up at Tom, who was smiling at him. [kiss already guys! jeez, you're taking forever. why can't I transition!? ugh!]

"I- uh..." Marco looked back into the demon's eyes, noticing that breathing was getting hard. Tom looked at his flustered friend, smiling. _They felt the same_ , Tom was warmed to the core by this realization and Marco saw Tom was taking breaths too.

"Marco, do you..." Tom paused searching. "like me back?" Marco was only able to look surprised before Tom smiled. Marco tried to talk.

"Tom I-" Marco was cut off by Tom reaching his hand to touch Marco's cheek before leaning back over, kissing Marco. Marco's arm wrapped around Tom's neck. Tom, surprised, paused, but Marco didn't stop. Tom gently grabbed Marco's waist and other hand, lacing his fingers through Marco's. Marco squeezed Tom's hand and Tom smiled against Marco. When Tom finally broke the kiss, Marco looked at him, smiling tiredly. Tom looked at the time.

"You wanna sleepover Marco?" Tom asked. Marco nodded and turned to Tom's bed, they laid down. Hugging Marco with one arm, Tom used the other to pull the blanket over both of them. Marco mumbled something that sounded like a good night and fell asleep in Tom's arms. Tom smiled and kissed Marco's forehead, unzipping his hoodie so he wouldn't overheat, before getting comfy himself, making sure to keep Marco in his loving embrace.


	2. Reveal pt 2

**Hi guys here's a new update. I'm going to try to keep this in better perspective but it might switch a little.**

Marco woke up, nestled next to Tom in his bed. One of Tom's hands was against his head, and the other was around his torso, pulling him into a tight hug. Marco's face was buried in Tom's shirt, Marco moved a little so he could see Tom's face. Tom was still asleep, little breaths moved his chest in and out, gently rocking Marco's head. Marco remembered last night before bed and felt himself go deep crimson, silently thanking whatever force was keeping Tom asleep. Marco wiggled a bit, hoping to be free of Tom's embrace. Tom didn't let go, snuggling Marco closer to him. Marco inwardly squeaked, his eyes widening at the loving hug. Tom sighed deeply, his breath warming the top of Marco's head. Tom looked so content to lay and hug Marco all day. Wherever Tom was touching him, Marco was warm, the heat spreading all throughout his body. Marco decided to just lay and wait for Tom to wake up, closing his eyes again, he tried to fall back asleep. Marco found falling asleep with Tom, easier than falling asleep normally, the warmth gently taking him to sleep. Feeling safe and knowing Tom was asleep, Marco admitted.

"I love you too Tom."

* * *

Tom smiled, feeling Marco wake up beside him. Marco slightly moved his head. Tom felt him wriggle around and Tom snuggled Marco closer hearing Marco squeak lightly, Tom took in the smell of Marco and let it out savoring this time. Marco melted back to sleep, relaxing into Tom's arms.

"I love you too Tom," Marco said.

Tom stiffened, shocked, he opened his eyes to stare down at Marco. Tom looked at him, then started to comb his hair with his fingers, smoothing it down. Marco opened his eyes at this movement, looking up at Tom and turning a bright shade of red. Tom smiles gently, amused by Marco's embarrassment, Marco shoves his head back into Tom's shirt and asks.

"Have you been awake this whole time?" Marco asks his voice muffled by Tom's shirt.

"No, but I was awake when you woke up," Tom says with a grin. Marco wraps his arms around Tom, taking a deep breath before looking at Tom again. Marco smiles, lifting his head he looks at the clock. It was a bit later in the morning. Marco sat up and wrapped himself in the covers. Tom ruffled Marco's hair and stood up, stretching. The demon went over to a small kitchenette in the corner of his room, picking up two pieces of bread and promptly making them into toast. When Tom turned around Marco was looking sad.

"What's wrong, Marco?" Tom asked wondering if the human was cold.

"I'm okay with our relationship now, but how do we make this not awkward in front of Star?" Marco asked, looking up at Tom. Tom had completely forgotten about the "happy go lucky" friend of theirs. He could count on Marco to remember anything he forgot.

"U-um, honestly I haven't given that any thought," He said handing Marco a piece of toast. Marco took a bite, furrowing his brows. Tom sat down next to Marco on his bed. Wrapping the smaller boy in a hug, he kissed him on the cheek. Marco smiled, leaning into Tom's hug, snuggling into Tom's warmth.

"I guess we just go with the flow" Marco says, turning to face Tom.

 **I don't really know where I was going with this chapter, I just wanted to get in the scene where Marco wakes up. Anything else I write will be during their relationship (hopefully)**


End file.
